Max Black
Max Black, played by Kat Dennings, is one of the two main characters of 2 Broke Girls, along with her friend Caroline Channing. Biography Max is the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, streetwise, and comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has always fended for herself. Always working for her whole life has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out that her cupcakes are amazing, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she attended college. (Taking out student loans to attend.) Though it is not specified where or for what major. Physical Appearance Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair. She has green eyes. She has big breasts which she, as well as most other characters, like to point out during the series, with her especially liking to point out that "her cupcakes are great and that she makes great cupcakes too." She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. In the last episode of the season Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event. Max buys a beautiful black number; when she wears it, she has her hair straightened and looks stunning, leaving both Caroline and Sophie speechless. In "And the Big Opening," Max blows her hair straight out, instead of allowing it to turn curly as it normally does. At the end of the episode it is back how it normally was. She enjoyed it while it lasted, showing her "suck-it" face. Personality and Traits Max is extremely sarcastic, constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. In "And the Pretty Problems," Caroline realises that this is their thing and decide to sell cupcakes that has insults on them. She is often seen chewing gum. Family Max cares for her mother, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or be there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Max has never known her father and claims that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she accepts that. Quotes *Max "It's Hoarders 3D: The Experience" *Max "Your clothes have a house!" *Max "What that from Dr. Seuss's "Oh the places you'll put it in."" *Caroline "Max phone" *Max "NO! What are you doing? Never answer the wall." *Max "This can't be about my drinking. I don't have the money to be a real alcoholic." *Max "These shades belong down. From now on think of me as a vampire without all the annoying marketing." *Max "Not THE Adele. Damn it, could she be any cooler?" *Max "Adele will probably write a song about me." *Max "You have the accuracy rate of a Magic 8 Ball." *Max "Holy crap, Johnny Cash. They are an institution!" *Max "Get your cupcake on, because we are going to get BALLED!" *Max "Love has made you a real old lady." *Max "I have a reason to join Instagram. People are gonna be like, food, food, cat, food, nails, nails, MURDER?!" *Max "My pants kept saying 'take me off' and I was like 'no pants'." *Has no sexual diseases. Trivia *Though exactly when Max first started baking cupcakes has not yet been revealed, she has not topped her cupcakes with cherries since she was 13. *When Max had her first period, she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her words, "pretty awesome." *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth. *She is obsessed with both clowns and kittens. *She is in her early 20s, and sleeps with a knife. She is also a sleep eater, and has a bag of chips in her bed. *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut, Caroline´s horse. *She hates Hipsters. *She went to college, and she had the dream to illustrate children's books. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. She also smokes marijuana, and has a dealer. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did it to describe Caroline's closet. *She likes "The Strokes;" at least, she has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes Teen Mom and Bear Claws. *She hates karaoke, open-microphone nights, poetry slams, and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant and a movie theater *She worked at 8 Dairy Queens and then get fired at all of them. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. *She used to drink shots as a child, as her mother did not like to drink alone. *Her favorite TV show is, perhaps not surprisingly, Cupcake Wars. *She loves makeup, especially red lipstick and nail polish, and secretly likes her work uniform since she thinks it brings out her sexy side. *Her birthday is sometime in June. *Her mother thinks she committed suicide like her note said 2 years prior Season 2 Video 2 Broke Girls - The Best of Max Season 2 HD|The Best of Max Season 2 Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013